


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by cherryicicles



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mia and Lake are together in this, Pining, Pining Felix, Slow Dancing, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicicles/pseuds/cherryicicles
Summary: Victor, Felix, Mia, and Lake attend the Creekwood High Spring Fling.
Relationships: Benji/Derek, Lake & Felix, Mia & Felix, Mia/Lake, Victor & Lake, Victor & Mia, Victor Salazar/ Felix, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston, Victor/Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! love victor comes out today, so i thought i would write this one shot fic to manifest velix and lia endgame and a spring fling slow dance. i thought this idea was really cute and i wanted to channel my excitement into this fic. i hope you enjoy!

“Wow,” Felix and Victor said in unison.

The two boys had just entered into the Creekwood gymnasium, admiring the extravagant decorations for the Spring Fling dance. 

“Tell me again why I’ve never gone to a school dance before?” Felix asked.

Victor laughed lightly. “Traditional high school events don’t really seem like your style. I can’t say it’s my style either.”

Felix turned to his friend. “What are you talking about, you look like you belong here in that suit.”

Felix reached out and started to adjust Victor’s bow-tie. Victor smiled and did the same with Felix’s. They looked up, into each other’s eyes, and there was a moment when the bump of the music and the scattered conversations all died down. Felix studied Victor’s face then, taking in the sight in front of him. Victor’s dark brown eyes sparkled and reflected the lights hung around the gym. His cinnamon complexion, smooth skin, and bright smile made Felix’s heart flutter. Just then, Mia and Lake approached them, arm in arm, breaking the trance. 

“What are these two handsome boys doing over here,” Lake began, while Felix blushed. “You are aware that this is a dance right? Do I need to spell out for you what you’re suppose to be doing at one?”

Mia slapped Lake’s arm playfully. “Meet us on the dance floor when you two are done flirting.” 

“We’re not flirting,” Felix called after them, but Mia and Lake were already in the middle of the sea of students jumping and dancing to the music blaring through the speakers. Victor and Felix looked at each other shyly, giggling nervously. 

“I guess we should partake in normal high school activities, then,” Felix said, gesturing dramatically to the dance floor. 

Victor smiled and led the way to the girls, who were pretending to pull the boys into the mass of bodies by a rope. Mia and Lake cheered and wrapped their arms around Victor and Felix’s shoulders when they joined them. The friends jumped, danced, and sang until their feet and lungs got tired, and they decided to take a break. Felix offered to get drinks for everyone, and on his way back to the table, he bumped into Benji and his boyfriend, Derek, entering the dance. Felix swallowed thickly. Benji was on his hit list. Especially after he led Victor on, failing to let him know that he was already in a relationship. Not to mention the fact that Felix had been crushing on Victor ever since he first laid eyes on him. Seeing Victor fawn over Benji everyday felt like a punch to the gut. After Victor found out about Benji’s boyfriend, he was so heartbroken, and it hurt Felix even more seeing his best friend so sad. Mia and Lake pushed Felix to convince Victor to go to the Spring Fling with him, as a way to boost his spirits. Despite his socially awkward tendencies at public events, Felix knew he couldn’t stand to see Victor’s sad eyes anymore. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t register that Benji was speaking to him.

“Hey, Felix,” Benji said, slightly uncomfortable.

“Uh, hey, Benji,” Felix stuttered out, anxious to get away from the awkward interaction. He nodded curtly at Benji and Derek, and proceeded to shuffle towards his friends in a half-walk, half-run. He plopped down next to Victor, almost out of breath. Victor looked at him strangely, but said nothing. He hadn’t noticed Benji and Derek yet, and Felix was trying to distract his attention from them, as they now migrated to the middle of the dance floor, right in Victor’s line of sight. Felix continued to engage Victor in random conversations, asking him questions like, “What color do you think those streamers are?”, “How do you think they made this table cloth?”, and “Oh my god, who is that?” as he pointed to Wendy and Andrew, not so discreetly swapping spit behind the bleachers. Despite his efforts, Victor’s gaze eventually landed on Benji and Derek, swaying slowly in each other's arms, as the DJ started playing a gentle love song. Felix could see the exact moment Victor's face dropped. Mia and Lake had noticed, but soon after exchanging sad looks with each other and Felix, jumped up and started toward the dance floor, not so subtly waving Felix to do the same. 

Felix cleared his throat. Victor’s eyes were still glued to Benji and his date. Felix sighed and stood, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants before extending one to Victor. Victor looked up at the other boy then, his face the mix of sadness and confusion that Felix knew all too well. 

He cleared his throat again. “Dance with me.”

Victor blinked. “What?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Felix said, shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Take my hand and get your ass up. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

The smallest of smiles twitched on the corners of Victor’s mouth. 

“I’ll stand here all night if I have to, Salazar,” Felix said.

“Okay, shut up, I’ll dance with you,” Victor laughed, taking Felix’s hand and rising from his seat. 

The two boys made their way to the dance floor hand in hand, occupying an empty space near Mia and Lake. Mia had her head on Lake’s chest, and the two girls smiled at Victor and Felix. Victor had once again caught sight of Benji, who was now staring at the two boys. In response, Felix spun the taller boy clumsily around by their joined hands. Victor chuckled softly, forgetting about Benji for a moment. After Victor’s 360 spin, he stared at the other boy in front of him, unsure what to do. 

“Um, so,” Felix started awkwardly. “I’m not really sure where to put my hands. Should I go low, or high, or should we just not touch each other, if that’s too weird--”

“Felix,” Victor interrupted. “Just put your hands on my shoulders and let me lead.”

Felix smiled shyly and obeyed, placing his sweaty palms on his friend’s shoulder blades. A tingle ran through his spine as Victor gently grabbed Felix’s hips. 

“Stop being so stiff,” Victor joked, and Felix relaxed his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, moving side to side together, to the slow music echoing through the gym. They smiled warmly at each other, maintaining eye contact as they swayed back and forth. Victor broke the silence between them. 

“I know you’re just doing this to make me stop thinking about Benji, but this is really nice.”

Felix’s heart sped up. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

He immediately regretted saying it. For a split second, Felix swore he saw the sadness return to Victor’s eyes. 

“Yeah, friends,” Victor responded, a twinge of dejection in his voice.

“But yeah,” Felix said, desperate to have Victor forget what he said moments before. “You’re right. This is nice. I wouldn’t want to spend my first high school slow dance with anyone else.”

Victor’s face brightened, and he began to lean forward. For an instant, Felix thought Victor was about to kiss him, and he started to internally panic. The panic subsided when he felt Victor’s arms wrap around his back and his chin rest on Felix’s shoulder. Felix draped his arms around Victor’s neck, returning the hug. Neither made a move to disconnect from each other’s arms, and Victor and Felix stayed in their warm embrace until the end of the song.


End file.
